


Why doesn’t Wonwoo have any cats?

by LunaMoon96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hybrids, I don't know why I wrote this, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Omega Verse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, poor Joshua's and Jeonghan's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon96/pseuds/LunaMoon96
Summary: “I can’t stand thinking of leaving such a cute creature lonely and neglected.” Wonwoo sighed, slightly regretting not having a chance to own a cat. “But… why are you asking this? You want to adopt a cat?”“Me? No.” Jun grinned shyly. “I’m just curious. I’m wondering whether one day I will come to your room and suddenly see a little kitten here.”Wonwoo let the words slip out without thinking.“Why should I get a cat now when I’ve already had one?”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 23
Kudos: 92





	Why doesn’t Wonwoo have any cats?

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me if you see me posting this fic while you're still waiting for me to update my other fics ;_; Please don't kill me ;_; The idea just came and I had the very strong urge to write this ><
> 
> Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this one-shot ^^

Wonwoo had heard many people asking why Jun was always quiet during every single show including Going Seventeen where the said idol was supposed to feel the most comfortable. Wonwoo even heard questions about Jun not participating in any shows by himself except for the one he once attended in China with Minghao. Numerous people had fallen for Jun’s charm and talent through that incredibly stressful and competitive show, but Jun had never appeared on the screen without the other members to fully show off what he had again. It was impossible for Wonwoo to count the number of times he saw people expressing their pity for Jun and saying that Pledis was making a huge mistake by sleeping on Jun who was a real treasure.

Wonwoo had the exact answer for all of these questions, but unfortunately, it was impossible for him to tell anyone. In fact, the whole Seventeen knew the answer, and the most important people in Pledis knew it too, but they could never let out a word to the media or the fan.

Wonwoo knew this was the only way to protect his precious Wen Junhui.

All the members of Seventeen once had a heart attack when they first heard a fan saying that Jun looked like a cat, yet that girl seemed to just mean that Jun was so cute. It was true, but it was scary because she was totally right.

People did not know Jun did not like to talk.

Wonwoo had never thought he would come across a hybrid in his life, because he knew they were very rare, and they usually tried to hide their identity in order to protect themselves from any kinds of potential danger. The society was not very open-minded with the hybrids, so Wonwoo grew up in a way of not thinking much about that kind of species. As a result, he had not suspected anything when seeing Jun for the first time. Since they were the same age as each other, it was easy for them to make friends, but it was not easy at all to get along with Jun.

The Chinese guy had struggled for a very long time with language issue, and Wonwoo even once scolded him for not coming to his Korean class regularly. However, at those times, Wonwoo found his heart melting immediately when Jun gave him the face of a kicked puppy. Wonwoo could never stay mad at that face, even feeling as if he were seeing his friend’s ears dropping in sadness. In the end, Wonwoo had to apologize and make up by treating Jun a delicious meal. His heart was just too weak.

Unable to control his _kindness_ towards Jun, Wonwoo even volunteered to give Jun extra tutor of Korean so that his friend could improve faster. Nonetheless, Wonwoo found this a true agony. The more he spent time with Jun, the more he realized how much his friend struggled in talking. Jun stammered _a lot_. Whenever he talked, it was like he was using one thousand percent of his brain’s power to get the words out. Wonwoo tried asking Minghao if Jun was like this when speaking Mandarin with him, but surprisingly, Minghao’s answer was _“yes”_. Wonwoo could not come to any conclusion apart from accepting that perhaps Jun was just not a man of words. He was just incapable of communicating properly.

On the other hand, Wonwoo was appalled again when he found out Jun did not live together with anyone in the dormitory. This was a very abnormal thing because he knew the company would never give this kind of luxury to them when they were nothing but the useless kids who earned no money. Moreover, Jun never allowed anyone to enter his room. For the extra classes, he would willingly come to Wonwoo’s room or anywhere else. Nonetheless, Jun seriously disliked going out, only staying at home sleeping or coming to Wonwoo’s room just to play with his phone. Wonwoo found his friend very suspicious, but Jun never gave proper answers to his questions, only giving him a sheepish and apologetic smile which looked sad and nervous at the same time. Wonwoo’s heart had always been attacked violently by that smile, so he could never put much pressure on Jun, and the mystery remained there for a very long period of time.

Things only got worse from the day Wonwoo presented as an alpha.

Surely, no one helped him through his first rut and the company did not want to risk letting other people know about his second gender by bringing him to the hospital or any kinds of service. Consequently, Wonwoo struggled through those days alone in his own room, kicking Soonyoung out to live temporarily somewhere he did not really care. Jun certainly could not go to Wonwoo’s room on those days, yet they exchanged text whenever the newly presented alpha was not busy getting himself off. Wonwoo’s heart jumped madly as Jun said _“I miss you”_ over and over again, and his messages completely lacked the emoticons he usually used. It would be a blatant lie if Wonwoo said he did not get turned on severely at those times, although it made me feel a little bit guilty for his naïve best friend. Once it got in his head, he could not get it out anymore. Wonwoo masturbated with the image of his lovely Jun in his mind, desperately wishing to have him here, right in his bed, in his arms, underneath his body.

After his rut, Wonwoo found a new agony of his life. That was _seeing Jun_. At this point, Wonwoo had already admitted that he had been whipped and fallen head over heels for Jun for a very very very long while, but his heart had never beaten this furiously when facing his friend. Despite being born a few months earlier than him, Jun still had not presented yet, very likely to be a beta, but Wonwoo found a burning desire to have Jun as _an omega_. With the ego of a young alpha, Wonwoo knew he could easily take a beta as well, but he craved for Jun in the identity of an omega which seemed to fit so nicely with his friend’s characteristics. Was Wonwoo hallucinating when thinking that Jun blushed violently while staring at him in the eyes? Was Wonwoo crazy when thinking that Jun was unfairly cute whenever he acted shy and embarrassed around him?

Would it be possible for Jun to present as an omega? Wonwoo had been asking himself this question for years. It was very hard to tell whether Jun was like an omega or an alpha or a beta. The Chinese dancer had very impressive stamina when it came to dancing and Wonwoo admitted he could never have that much strength to perform those powerful dance movements, yet Jun always nailed it. Moreover, Jun was one of the tallest members in Seventeen and not only Wonwoo but also Mingyu had already presented as alphas. It would be not surprising at all if Jun became an alpha too, yet it would be quite _disappointing_ for Wonwoo.

On the other hand, it would also make sense if Jun turned out to be an omega. If someone asked whether Jun had been dominant or aggressive in front of anyone, the only answer would be undoubtedly _“no”_. No. Jun was too kind. He was loving to all of the younger members, and looked like the maknae for the older ones. Jeonghan, the eldest omega of the group, even doted on Jun with all his heart and had a strong belief of his baby becoming an omega like him. Wonwoo had never seen an omega who was as cheeky, flirty, or even rude at Jeonghan, but the older omega always had a very soft spot for Jun and never gave anything else apart from the sweetest things in this world. Nobody could stand hurting Jun. Never. If other people could not, Wonwoo surely could never, even if someone threatened to kill him if he did not get angry at the quiet guy.

Wonwoo could never get bored of watching his friend - or best friend - whenever he could. Wonwoo would give a thousand _“yes”_ if someone asked him if Jun was cute or not. He knew many people had been complimenting on the Chinese dancer’s perfectly handsome face, but his mind could not think of any words except for _“cute”_ whenever he thought of his best friend. Wonwoo could die in happiness just by watching Jun playing games happily on his phone while lying on Wonwoo’s bed on those days when they had no schedules to work on. Together, they became the two lazy cats who kept staying indoors and spending time calmly and peacefully with each other. At those times, Wonwoo could not help finding Jun’s silence so nice and relaxing, but deep down his heart, he still desired more. The alpha wanted more from his best friend. He could not really tell what he wanted exactly, but this was not enough. Wonwoo wanted more. He knew there was still something about Jun he had not found out yet.

It turned out that Wonwoo had always been completely right.

Wonwoo did not realize what was about to happen when Jun suddenly spent so much time in his room that Soonyoung could not stand it and voluntarily left so as to give them more space. The alpha thought his best friend would immediately feel bad for stealing Soonyoung’s room, but Jun simply said _“Goodbye”_ and did not give him more than a quick glance. Soonyoung huffed and pouted like a petulant kid, yet nothing had enough power to faze Jun now. The said dancer just kept swinging his legs in the air as he lied on his stomach on Wonwoo’s bed, a hand scrolling through his phone languidly.

It was one of the rare days when they had enough free time to chill in the bedroom like this, and Wonwoo spent most of his time lying in bed with his best friend staying very closely to him. Usually, Wonwoo just stayed still, but his best friend tossed and turned continuously, not because he had not found his comfortable position yet, but because he did not really like staying in one place for too long. From time to time, Jun would stretch his limbs gracefully and yawn, and Wonwoo was crazy enough to find his friend extremely cute even at those times. Jun would keep a distance with the alpha at first, but after half an hour, the dancer had already had his head placed on Wonwoo’s stomach while one arm and one leg draped over the alpha’s body.

In spite of putting his poker face on display, Wonwoo was trying very hard to stop himself from showing something that might frighten his friend. He should never, never, never have a boner while his best friend was relaxing by his sides. Instead, the alpha decided to satisfy his own thirst by doing something more innocent, such as running his fingers through Jun’s hair and massaging his scalp gently by the hand which was not holding his own phone.

Wonwoo used to be shocked at the first time he did this, unable to believe that Jun could purr exactly like a cat. The alpha even thought his friend forced the sounds out for fun, but there was no sign of playfulness in his eyes at all. He only stayed still and continued to do whatever he was doing, leaning a little towards Wonwoo’s touch. It was always possible to elicit this kind of sound from Jun when Wonwoo rubbed his back tenderly or stroked his hair in a soothing manner. If the alpha had not already lying in bed at those times, he would have fallen with his face flat on the floor, completely whipped for his best friend. _Fuck_. Wonwoo loved this too much. He loved Jun too much. The alpha failed to count how many times he had wished to scoop Jun into his lap and cuddle with the dancer as if he were a real cat belonging to Wonwoo and Wonwoo only.

Today, Jun just picked this very suitable moment to ask the alpha a very relevant question. Before the brown-haired male spoke, Wonwoo had already lost his heartbeat due to the adorable eyes looking up at him from his stomach.

“Wonuuuu!” Jun dragged the vowel a bit longer only to ruin Wonwoo’s heart more. “Do you like cats?”

“Me?” Wonwoo asked, squinting his eyes. “Why do you ask so? Have we already both known that we both love cats? Even our fans know it!”

“Not like that… I mean…” Jun suddenly stuttered and blushed, too cute, too innocent for Wonwoo’s poor heart to get back its normal pace. “You say you love cats but… but why… why don’t you adopt any cats… or have any… as a pet? Do you hate anything about them?”

“Hate? No no no!” The alpha hurriedly shook his head, putting his phone down, very ready to keep this conversation long with his best friend. Thanks to his head being supported by the thick pillow, it was convenient for him to observe Jun’s eyes while talking to him with a hand still caressing the soft brown locks. “I just don’t want to ruin a cat’s life. You know, we’re busy. I can’t spend much time taking care of a cat properly. They will be so sad to live with me. I think I should only do that when I… maybe get old and retire?”

“Awww!” Jun cooed, eyes shining in a strangely cute way. “You’re so kind to them, Wonwoo! Many people just take the cats home without thinking much!”

“I can’t stand thinking of leaving such a cute creature lonely and neglected.” Wonwoo sighed, slightly regretting not having a chance to own a cat. “But… why are you asking this? You want to adopt a cat?”

“Me? No.” Jun grinned shyly. “I’m just curious. I’m wondering whether one day I will come to your room and suddenly see a little kitten here.”

Wonwoo let the words slip out without thinking.

“Why should I get a cat now when I’ve already had one?”

Jun was dumbfounded by the answer by almost one minute, yet Wonwoo realized it was already too late for him to take it back. As the dancer registered what his friend had just meant, they blushed extremely hard, face as red as a tomato. Nonetheless, an invisible force magically pushed Jun to step over his shyness and go further to ask Wonwoo more, although his face was burning in embarrassment.

“Your… your cat?”

“Um… um… what should I say? I…” Wonwoo could not say he did not imply his cat was Jun in the previous statement, because it would also meant he was having an ambiguous relationship with someone else. No. Wonwoo would not ruin his opportunities before he even confessed to Jun. The only choice for him was to go forward with it. “I mean… yeah… of course you’re a cute kitten.”

Wonwoo nearly passed out when Jun giggled happily and nuzzled into his stomach.

“Can kitten sleep here tonight with you, Wonuuuu?”

Biting his own lips harshly, the alpha frantically fought against the urge to growl and hold this gorgeous boy in his arms. All he could do was just smiling in triumphant to himself and continued to give Jun more gentle strokes on his head.

“Of course you can, Junnie. I’m very glad. Soonyoung isn’t going back anyway.”

Wonwoo could not help wondering if Jun really understood the content of their conversation, but perhaps he would not mind that for now. It was satisfying enough to see that Jun was not uncomfortable even a bit with Wonwoo acting in this way, and it seemed like the dancer had never acknowledged the alpha’s attitude towards him to be too possessive or protective either. It was both good and bad, but if it gave Wonwoo the chance to be close to his best friend, then he guessed he should feel grateful.

Wonwoo desired to cuddle with this kitten during their whole sleep till tomorrow morning.

At the middle of that night, Wonwoo woke up, and found something he had never expected to see in his whole life. That would always be the most magical and happiest day of him, regardless of whatever might happen later in the future. It was the day Wonwoo found his life fulfilled and complete.

…

After the day Seventeen found out the truth about Jun’s identity, everything became so much easier for all of them and Wonwoo never had anything to complain again.

Sometimes, Wonwoo re-watched the video in which they played the Mafia game and Jeonghan had chosen Jun to be one of the Mafias while the other one was Jihoon. The alpha kept smiling like an idiot while staring at his kitten, smirking while scrolling down the comment section and seeing people discussing about Jun saying nothing during the whole game. Wonwoo felt an ugly proud in his chest as he knew exactly why Jun did not talk. Surely, Jun could never argue in a Mafia game like how other people could. His kitten only needed to sit there and be a gorgeous Mafia and it was enough for Wonwoo to find him ridiculously cute.

Jun once “mimicked” the sounds of cat meowing on a show they did in America. All fans were stunned to see their idol sounding exactly the same as a cat and someone even pointed out that they had never seen Wonwoo looking at anyone that fondly. They must have been right. No matter how many times Wonwoo heard this kind of noise coming from Jun, his heart would always go soft and mushy. Sometimes, his selfish alpha even did not want to share it with other people, wanting to keep a meowing Jun to himself only.

On the day they filmed the Going Seventeen episode where Seungkwan became the matchmaker, Jun was considered to look so sleepy, and Wonwoo had to try extremely hard to hide the smirk and the fond smile threatening to spread across his face, knowing too well why Jun usually appeared to be sleepy like that. Even when he looked sleepy, he was still cute, lovely, adorable. Wonwoo desperately wished he could tuck his kitten back into bed so that Jun could sleep comfortably and happily as much as he wanted.

Jun fell asleep while filming the episode of “Christmas in August”. Wonwoo could not mind.

Jun laughing and squeaking like a little mouse in the “Mouse Buster” episode was one of Wonwoo’s most favorite moments, due to how ironic it was, and also due to how cute his kitten was. It was one of the rarest times Jun let his playful side slip out in front of the camera.

Fans used to spread a video of an interview backstage, but what they focused on was not the content of the talk. What they kept talking about was the person behind the one being interviewed. Wonwoo once panicked when seeing the silhouette of Jun waddling across the screen in that video, because his kitten never walked like that intentionally in front of the camera. Jun must have done that because he did not know the interview was going on with a camera capturing his image. However, Wonwoo relaxed after realizing that the reaction was all positive. Everyone agreed with him; Jun was just too cute. Even if that kind of walking was childish, Wonwoo still liked it. He was whipped. His mind was already ruined. Wonwoo could never see anything else except for “cute” in his kitten.

Nevertheless, there were also days when Wonwoo felt extremely bad for Jun and his inner alpha just wanted to growl at everyone so as to stop the filming and take his kitten home immediately. Sometimes they failed to avoid events which lasted for too long or filming section that kept going on and on and Jun was the first one to show his exhaustion. The longer it lasted, the less he talked, and the more agitated Wonwoo became. It was never good or easy for Jun to keep enduring this pressure in a too long period of time. He wanted to go home. He kept staring at Wonwoo with sad eyes which were threatening to shed tears and the alpha swore he had almost lost his mind so many times if it had not been for their wonderful leader who always held him back and calmed him down just in time.

This was one of the reasons why Jun never appeared on a show on his own or without Wonwoo ever again. At least half of the group must be there with him or Wonwoo must be by his sides or else he would just break. Wonwoo could never forget the days when his kitten video-called him at late nights, crying and saying nothing but yowling in despair for a whole hour. Jun needed attention, yet Minghao alone was not enough for him. Jun wanted his Wonwoo but he could only see the said rapper through the screen. Consequently, three of them - Jun, Wonwoo, and even Minghao - ended up getting stuck in distress during that time. On the day Jun came back to Korea, he had never run as fast as the time he flung himself into Wonwoo’s arms. Like a flash, the alpha bolted back into their room and locked it tightly, keeping his kitten safe and secured in his embrace only, swearing not to ever let Jun suffer from that kind of extreme difficulty ever again.

Until today, they still shared a room like that, since it simply could not happen in any other way. Mingyu? No, Wonwoo was not living with Mingyu at all. It was a whole lie they made up to cover Jun and Wonwoo’s relationship. They could not risk letting it out. They did not let the fans know that Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Joshua were in a polyamory relationship either. Jihoon and Soonyoung sharing the same room was also a hidden secret. There were various other things, yet Wonwoo could only care about his kitten, his precious Junnie.

Wonwoo once told a fan that he wanted to have a cat as a pet but he could not because he did not have time to take care of them. Nonetheless, that was just partially true. His main reason of not adopting a cat was that, he had already had _his own kitten_.

Today was one of the day Jun had got enough of the tiring section of working outside, and now he just wanted to relax with the attention from _the only person_ he wanted. Jun did not approve of any reasons. He kept yowling and whining, demanding attention from Wonwoo who was still busy learning the lyrics of their new songs. The recording would take place the next day, so the alpha could not show up without being able to memorize the lyrics. Unfortunately, Jun had already finished learning everything way too early and now he had nothing to do except for bothering Wonwoo and smothering him with too much attention. The alpha could not concentrate like this, not with a kitten nuzzling his neck and burying the head into his chest all the time.

Wonwoo tried to give Jun more love by letting the omega straddle his lap and stroking his hair or scratching his fluffy ears, but that was too simple for the dancer to feel satisfied. He could not stop meowing for literally a minute, squirming and wriggling relentlessly on Wonwoo’s lap, giving kitten-licks to the alpha’s sharp jawline and even knocking objects off the coffee table by his tail. The elegantly long brown tail kept waving around dangerously, threatening to tear the paper in Wonwoo’s hand apart at any times.

Wonwoo could not concentrate with the soft yet sad _“meow”_ coming to his ears repeatedly. If things kept happening in this way, Wonwoo was afraid he would sing _“meow meow meow”_ tomorrow. However, Jun seriously had had enough with today and he could not force himself to act more like a human anymore. The exhaustion had brought all of the cat side out, and it meant now he was a super clingy and whiny cat who wanted nothing but Wonwoo’s love and attention. Reasoning meant nothing to Jun, obviously.

“Behave, Junnie.” Wonwoo had to warn in his commanding tone, eyes dark and stern as he stared directly into Jun’s eyes, a hand gripping his chin not too tightly. “I can’t focus if you keep doing that. Stay still and let me finish this then I can play with you. Okay?”

Jun’s eyes instantly welled up with tears. The yowl he let out sounded so depressing that Wonwoo could hear his heart breaking into pieces. His kitten’s fluffy ears dropped in the way that made Wonwoo’s heart heavy as if he had just scolded his omega for what he should not have done. No, Wonwoo was not upset. He could never get mad at Jun. He was just frustrated because he could not fucking concentrate on his work since his kitten was too loveable and too cute.

Somehow, Wonwoo had to give up. Abandoning the stack of paper for a little while, Wonwoo soothed his omega by running his hands tenderly on Jun’s sides, shushing his sad whimpers.

“Is there anything that can make you feel better? Just tell me, kitten. Something that can… pacify you.”

Wonwoo did not know he had just dug a trap for himself to jump in. Jun literally asked for _his own pacifier_. The cat looked so excited and happy at the suggestion that Wonwoo could not find any ways to take back his words. Mentally punching his own face, the alpha was not sure he could finish his work tonight. Before he could react, Jun had already got off his lap to sit on the floor, settling comfortably between the alpha’s legs.

…

In agony, Wonwoo wondered why the hell he and Jun had a sofa and a coffee table in their bedroom. It would have been so much better if the alpha had been sitting in front of his computer. At that place, the desk would be high enough to block the sight of the cat. Now with just a coffee table which was too low to hide anything and also placed too far away from the sofa, Wonwoo found himself pathetically distracted by his kitten.

There was nothing new with Jun using himself as a cockwarmer for Wonwoo, yet the alpha could never know when he would manage to get used to this. No. Wonwoo had never been born for this thing. Like many other times, right now, Jun was sitting on the floor, two arms resting comfortably on his lover’s thighs, eyes filled with adoration looking up at the alpha innocently. At least now, the cat had stopped moving around. The only thing which kept working was his tongue, and it brought Wonwoo’s breaking mind back to the past, to the day Jun presented as an omega _right in his room_.

…

It was the same day as the one when Wonwoo unintentionally implied that Jun was his kitten. That night, Jun slept there, but not in Soonyoung’s bed. Without any discussion, the dancer just naively dropped himself onto Wonwoo’s bed. Making use of this chance, Wonwoo allowed himself to be a bastard and pulled Jun into his embrace, spooning his best friend through the night. The position did not give the alpha the opportunities to see Jun’s red cheeks, but he could definitely feel the quickening heartbeat in his friend’s chest. Wonwoo decided to calm Jun down by whispering a “goodnight” to his ear and humming a gentle lullaby.

Why the hell was Wonwoo doing this? Why was he so bothered by Jun being too worried to sleep? Wonwoo had no idea why, yet he kept humming the tender melody, successfully luring the dancer into the peaceful land of beautiful dreams and sleep after purring quietly in the dark room. Those purring sounds sent considerable comfort to Wonwoo as well, making him enjoy this moment even so much more. Sleep came to him just a minute after his best friend, and Wonwoo wished to still have Jun in his arms like this when he woke up in the next morning. Alpha, beta, or omega? It did not matter. As long as they were together, they would be both safe and happy just like how they were right now.

Nonetheless, Wonwoo stirred awake at midnight due to some strange feelings he did not think he would have while sleeping. It was very strange, extremely strange, instantly causing him to guess he had just had a steamy dream. However, that was not the case, and Wonwoo registered this fact right after the first piece of consciousness came back to his mind. A sweet yet heady scent of stargazer lily flooded the alpha’s lungs crazily and drove his mind insane within a second. His inner instinct immediately caught what it craved for more than anything else in this universe. **An omega’s pheromones.**

All of a sudden, Wonwoo hissed sharply as an intense feeling shot from his lower body through his spine to his brain, making him sit up abruptly and look down to see what the hell was happening. It was not until now did Wonwoo realize Jun was not in his arms anymore. Instead, his friend had already woken up and was lying on his belly between the alpha’s legs. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Jun was holding Wonwoo’s dick by both hands, giving kitten licks to the tip and enjoying it way too much, as if he was tasting something delicious.

Wonwoo nearly choked on air at that action, but the appearance of Jun was what actually knocked the air out of his lungs completely.

With Wonwoo’s decent knowledge of cats, he was one hundred percent sure he was seeing a real cat-human hybrid in front of his eyes. Jun did not look much different from his usual self in the form of a human, but the noticeable difference was the pointy fluffy brown ears replacing his normal ones and the long tail of the same color waving behind his back seductively. As Wonwoo’s eyes trailed along the hypnotizing tail from its tip to its base, he was startled to see Jun’s pants and underwear had been long gone. The dancer was wearing nothing but a thin white shirt, and it looked like he was about to do the same to Wonwoo as well.

The alpha could not believe this. He had to blink many times to check if he was hallucinating or not. The answer was _“no”_ , which was exciting, thrilling, and somehow scary at the same time. Was he supposed to see this? Was this just an accident or Jun actually deliberately let him see this? Wonwoo got all the explanations for every question he had about Jun’s abnormal behaviors in the past years in just a few minutes. This was very overwhelming for him, but the quickest part of him to react was his hardening dick Jun was licking.

“Wonuuuu!” Jun whined and whimpered again, sounding as if he was in pain, and his face looked like he was in pain too, temporarily distracting Wonwoo from his arousal. His best friend stopped licking to look at him in the eyes, pleading him through his watery eyes, yet his voice was more seductive than how Wonwoo expected it to be. “Please… Wonuuu… It hurts… Make it stop…”

The alpha instantly growled just by hearing how pained his best friend sounded, and everything clicked in his mind at this moment. Jun had just presented as an omega, and his first heat just happened to come right in Wonwoo’s room, at the middle of the night with no warning. How it could be like this? Wonwoo had always thought that everything must have its signals before coming with full force, especially when it was something as important as someone’s second gender. Jun’s body should have gave its owner some alarming signs so as to protect itself from any danger and prepare himself for what to come. Wonwoo had not even found any scent on his best friend in the afternoon.

Fortunately, as a smart man, Wonwoo understood things very rapidly, realizing that Jun had been staying at his room a lot in the past few days. Soonyoung leaving this room was the most obvious evidence. This incident had never happened even once in the past. There were other alphas in Seventeen, such as Seungcheol, Mingyu, Soonyoung, or Vernon. Wonwoo certainly considered Seungcheol as the most powerful alpha in the pack, while Mingyu was a real threat since the tallest member was undoubtedly very close to Jun yet Vernon somehow just flew out of the list for no reason. Nevertheless, _Jun had come here by himself_. Wonwoo could have doubted this if Jun had tried to keep Soonyoung here, but the omega did not. He did not even have the slightest care about Soonyoung.

Jun obviously only wanted Wonwoo.

However, the alpha’s complicated thinking process was too long for an omega in heat to wait. Losing his patience and unable to endure this any longer, Jun choked out a sob before getting on his knees, moving to straddle Wonwoo’s waist. When Wonwoo’s mind came back to reality, Jun was already desperately aligning the alpha’s rock hard dick to his soaking entrance which was leaking an incredible amount of slick.

“Wonu… Want you… Want you so much…” Jun moaned and stared down at Wonwoo through hooded eyes, hissing at the feeling of the alpha’s cock touching his rim. “I… I need you…”

Growling, Wonwoo tore Jun’s hand away from whatever he was about to do right away, causing the omega to whine loudly in distress. Nonetheless, Wonwoo did not allow this to happen. He could not let his kitten struggle by himself like this. He needed to, and wanted to take care of him, to get him out of this difficult time by all his love, or all his life.

“Not so soon, Junnie.”

The omega moaned wantonly just by hearing the alpha’s deep voice calling his name in that loving way, turning limp and submissive immediately as Wonwoo switched their positions in one smooth movement. In the blink of an eye, Jun’s back was pressed into the mattress while Wonwoo hovered above him, keeping their bodies as close as possible to each other, close enough for their dicks to touch and get friction. A simple movement of Wonwoo’s hip could draw out a lot of sweet moans from the omega, and his cheeks were all adorably red.

Oh no. Jun was still shy. Wonwoo thought he was about to combust.

“Wonuu…” The omega whispered breathlessly, his lips only an inch away from Wonwoo’s. “Wonuu…”

Jun tried to speak, but all he could force out was just Wonwoo’s name, which melted the alpha’s heart furiously.

“So… you’re a cat?” Wonwoo asked slowly, his sweet voice completely contrast to the heated atmosphere. “This is your first heat?”

Even though he thought it was not possible for Jun’s cheeks to become redder, the omega blushed harder while nodding. Once again, he evidently tried to talk, yet what Wonwoo got was a sweet and lovely _“meow”_. Utterly embarrassed, Jun quickly pressed a palm to his mouth, mortified to see Wonwoo’s tender smile at his noise. Feeling a warmth enveloping his heart thoroughly, the alpha gently pulled Jun’s hand out of his face, pinning it down on the mattress and intertwining their fingers together. Shyly but eagerly, Jun closed his fingers around Wonwoo’s ones, holding them tightly, eyes staring back into the alpha’s.

“You shouldn’t have tried so hard to hide it. There’s nothing wrong.” The alpha placed a kiss on the omega’s forehead, then another one on his right cheek. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Jun nodded frantically with no hesitation. His free hand slowly and shakily came up to touch Wonwoo’s face, caressing in the most tender manner the alpha had ever known in his life, making him feel so moved, loved, and truly wanted in the most beautiful way. Jun might look out of his mind and unable to control himself, yet the emotion in his eyes and his actions was the most sincere existence. The panting omega wanted to talk again, but to no avail, and what came out of his mouth was another string of _“meow”_ , causing Wonwoo to laugh lightly and love his friend more at the same time.

Pouting, Jun looked extremely frustrated with his inability of using words, but Wonwoo calmly stroked his cheek and encouraged him, temporarily keeping his body still so as to give the omega more time to collect himself.

“Just take time, Junnie. I want to hear you tell me just once. I have to make sure you really want this with me.”

Wonwoo was not sure about the meaning of a cat hybrid wrapping his tail around someone, but the way Jun’s tail sneaked around his torso and formed a tight hug made him feel more wanted. In front of his eyes, there was a cute and shy cat, yet the cat was also possessive, needy, and deadly tempting at the moment. The aroma of stargazer lily had always been notorious for making people’s heads spin uncontrollably whenever it got heady, and Wonwoo believed that was what he was feeling right now. It was intoxicating and tempting, so sweet that the alpha already knew he would never be able to escape from this heaven. No. He must try his best to keep his honor to stay in this beautiful place, to indulge in Jun’s ethereal beauty and sweetness.

Waiting patiently for the omega, Wonwoo gently pecked Jun a few more times, kissing the two fluffy ears, making them twitch in excitement, and making his face go even redder in the cutest way. Jun’s eyes followed every single movement of Wonwoo’s eyes, as if afraid that he would get lost once he failed to keep track of the alpha’s look. Wonwoo assured his friend by squeezing his hand a little bit more tightly, staring endearingly into his shining eyes. Wonwoo could never get enough of Jun’s eyes, which were effortlessly breathtaking, always looking so bright, so angelic, so innocent. Wonwoo always loved how Jun’s eyes shone whenever he smiled or laughed. The alpha was madly in love with those eyes whenever they stared at him and the owner of those batted his eyelashes in a seductively innocent way.

Wonwoo also loved how desperate Jun looked right now, with his pupils dilated, eyes watery and glassy. The moment Jun seemed to resume trying to talk, Wonwoo held his breath and waited, waiting for his heart to explode in happiness.

Jun sniffled a little before finally managing to say a full sentence, voice almost too tiny to be heard, yet Wonwoo was close enough to drink in every single word.

_“Can I be your kitten, Wonu?”_

Just like what the alpha had expected, his heart combusted right on the spot, and he could not do anything else except for sealing the lips of the embarrassed boy in his arms by his own lips, letting go of the omega’s hand in order just to squeeze the lithe body into his embrace. Jun was startled by the sudden action, but moaned sweetly into his alpha’s mouth, and wrapped both arms around Wonwoo to hug him back, voluntarily parting his lips to invite the alpha in.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this!” Wonwoo whispered breathlessly on his kitten’s lips, voice tremendously dark and hoarse enough to make Jun feel shivers running up and down his spine. “Do you know I have always had a huge crush on you?”

Jun failed to form a sentence again, but Wonwoo actually did not give him the chance anyway. The alpha kept kissing and devouring the omega’s lips, hands rapidly taking off all their clothes so as to relish in the intimate contact between each other, skin on skin, nothing in between anymore. Jun got lost in the kisses completely, letting out soft _“meow”_ whenever Wonwoo parted away from his lips in a second to deliver kisses on his cheeks.

Smirking, Wonwoo hoped to elicit more and more both _“meow”_ and moans from his kitten.

The alpha had always heard people saying that Jun’s body looked perfect, and Jeonghan also once complimented Jun’s body proportion, saying he must be the sexiest member of the group. Wonwoo had always desperately wanted to find out the truth by himself, but too nervous of making things go wrong and ruining his friendship with Jun by taking a shower together with him. Consequently, Wonwoo had never really seen the omega’s body fully until this moment, and it felt so much more special than whatever he had imagined in his mind. Wonwoo was not being a pervert taking advantage of Jun at all. They were doing this with full-consent, and Jun was still blushing cutely under him now, hiding his face behind his hands when Wonwoo ogled his naked body, as if Jun had not been the one who tried to put the alpha’s dick in his hole a few minutes ago.

That night, Wonwoo made sure to mark his kitten whole body with kisses, so that in the next morning, if the omega was lucid enough to stand in front of the mirror, he would blush violently to see countless hickeys scattered all over his skin. However, after a while of adoring Jun’s gorgeous body with his lips, tongue, and teeth, Wonwoo was amazed to find his kitten still blushing, shy, seeming to be extremely nervous. All of a sudden, the alpha realized something important, and he stopped everything immediately to ask a proper question.

“Junnie, is this your first time?”

Mortified more than ever, Jun nodded, but he squirmed, desperately trying to take Wonwoo’s hand and guide it towards the lower part of his body. Chuckling at the sight, satisfied and swallowed by his own ego of an alpha, Wonwoo was proud to know he would be the only one in this universe to make love with his beloved kitten. This body was unblemished. Wonwoo would take his virginity in all ways possible, taking him apart, making him cry in ecstasy, and wrecking him completely until he _could not even remember how to meow_.

Wonwoo promised to himself, that he would make this shy kitten comfortable enough to forget the embarrassment and fall down into sin together with him. The omega trusted him, giving his whole body to Wonwoo, willing to take everything from his alpha, ready to be marked at his very first heat, his first time of everything.

Nonetheless, Wonwoo’s skeptical mind still wanted to check more. To satisfy his ego or to wash away his worries? He was not sure, yet he found himself enjoying watching Jun writhing and moaning lewdly right after a finger brushed across his pink nipple. The alpha cruelly chose this moment to ask another question.

“Do you really want me or you just need an alpha? I really need to know this, Junnie.” He proceeded to give more kisses along Jun’s neck, painting his skin with red marks. “If another alpha happens to be here…”

Not waiting until Wonwoo could finish his sentence, Jun shook his head vehemently, hands gripping the alpha’s biceps as if his life depended on them.

“Wonu… Wonu…”

It was too satisfactory for Wonwoo as he realized Jun struggled really hard to speak out any words, but his name came out of the omega’s mouth so naturally and effortlessly, as if there was nothing left in Jun’s mind except for Wonwoo now. Just to test his kitten a little more, Wonwoo refrained himself from the wish to shove his dick into the hybrid’s ass, reaching one arm towards Soonyoung’s bed to grab a pillow which certainly reeked of the leader of the performance team. If Jun simply wanted an alpha, he would gladly take the pillow when Wonwoo gave it to him.

Yet…

The cat hissed right at the moment the foreign object came too close to his face. Wonwoo was caught off guard for a second when Jun suddenly snarled, but his heart went mushy again as the omega violently shoved the pillow away, knocking it onto the floor. Even after the pillow was out of their sight, Jun still grimaced and looked as if he was about to throw up, repeatedly and continuously exhaling extremely hard to push that scent out of his lungs.

Playing with fire, Wonwoo grabbed anything he could find on the bedside table, knowing that at least one of them must have the scent of another alpha in the group, but Jun had already got enough with this. The cat’s tail lashed out, knocking everything on the table away, making all of them fall to the ground, obviously very unhappy with the alpha’s act of bringing things with foreign scents to his face.

“Wonu… No! Why…” The poor cat cried and whined, eyes filled with tears, suddenly able to talk again thanks to his frustration and sadness. He squirmed uncontrollably and shook his head vigorously. “Hate them! Hate them!”

“I’m sorry, sorry, kitten!” Wonwoo hurriedly held Jun down, intertwining their fingers one more time and shushing his whines by little kisses. “Sorry, Junnie. I’m just worried.”

With two hands being pinned down to the mattress by the alpha’s ones, Jun stopped moving, yet he continued to sob and stare into Wonwoo’s eyes with a lot of sadness.

“Please, Wonu… Need you… Please…”

“I got you, baby.” The alpha nuzzled into his kitten’s cheek, murmuring sweetly. “Don’t cry. I will take care of you properly. Don’t be scared. Okay?”

Easily getting sad and also easily getting soothed, Jun nodded, obediently stopping his whines although he was still sniffling lightly. Nonetheless, he was not given much time to keep crying, because Wonwoo had attacked him with passionate and enthusiastic kisses again. This time, there was not the slightest restraint or reluctance in his actions anymore, and Jun could definitely feel all the passion burning in his alpha’s soul.

Wonwoo had hoped to at least hear Jun say _“I love you”_ to him once tonight, but now he guessed he actually did not really need it. What he had just witnessed had revealed it all. Jun rejected to everyone except for Wonwoo only, which meant everything in this world to the alpha. Moreover, Jun trusted him as well. Wonwoo was not sure they could keep this secret from the other members of the group because Jun’s heat certainly could not go away in just one night and Jeonghan would absolutely come to check the omega in the next morning. However, Wonwoo was overly happy and proud to be the first one to know about Jun’s greatest secret.

“Can you give me a safe word, Junnie?” Wonwoo had carefully asked his partner, wanting to make sure his omega would feel safe and there would always be a clear way for him to get out of what he disliked.

Jun needed quite much time to gather his mind and find the words again, and Wonwoo could always wait. Nevertheless, he almost choked on his own saliva when the cat eventually gave him his answer.

“Jeonghan.”

“What?” Wonwoo frowned, unable to believe his ears. “You serious?”

The hybrid blushed in a deep shade of red.

“I… I know Jeonghan’s hyung will beat your ass if you dare to hurt me.”

Wonwoo wanted to growl, even to grit his teeth, annoyed and also jealous to see his kitten loving and trusting another person a little bit too much, yet he luckily managed to hold back his own sounds. On the other hand, it was pretty wise for Jun to choose Jeonghan’s name as his safe word, because Wonwoo was sure he would be snapped out of whatever crazy state he was being in at the moment he heard Jun calling out the name of the hyung he loved most.

At that time, it would sound much like Jun begging for help from someone, and that would also be high time for Wonwoo to realize he must have messed up terribly.

That night, seeing Jun being too comfortable and responsive to any kinds of interaction or movements, Wonwoo failed to control his inner beast, letting everything out to wreck the omega completely like what he had desired to do. Being gentle for the first time was all he could do. For the second time, he could not help getting a little rougher, but Jun did not even wince in pain in a split second. Instead, the cat just moaned more wantonly, back arching off the bed beautifully. Seeing how blissed out the omega became because of no one but him only, Wonwoo got a hundred times crazier, more eager and determined to bring his kitten to cloud nine. Perhaps Jun had already reached there, but Wonwoo still wanted to push him further. Tears of pleasure wet the omega’s face and the alpha’s name spilled out of his name in a sweet mantra. In the middle of his babbling words, Jeonghan’s name never came.

The more Wonwoo fucked his kitten, the more slick Jun produced, and somehow the tighter his hole became. It was unbelievable, but Wonwoo had no choice but to believe it was truly happening in this way, and his mind was gone. Perhaps so was Jun’s. Wonwoo might not have the stamina to perform as powerfully as Jun on stage, but here, in bed, he certainly had more than enough strength and energy to ruin the omega’s ass through the whole night long, wringing orgasm after orgasm out of the cat. Neither of them wanted to stop, and neither of them felt the need to rest in even a second. Despite getting tired and becoming just a boneless cat in his alpha’s body, Jun still moaned sinfully while taking the brutal thrusts which had been hitting his abused prostate non-stop and blinding his mind.

Wonwoo heard someone banging on the door and complaining about their noisy sex which made them unable to sleep, but he did not care. Neither did Jun. Screw them. As long as Jun was enjoying this, Wonwoo did not care about anyone else. The alpha only started to care when he and his kitten were woken up in the early morning by Jeonghan’s scream at the door. The eldest omega of the group had stormed in the room without knocking, and Wonwoo had not locked the door previously, since he obviously had not expected something like Jun’s heat to come like that.

When the couple opened their eyes, they were astounded to see Jeonghan gasping and freezing, staring at them unblinkingly. Joshua soon followed his best friend to enter the room only to scream louder with a paler face. Mortified to the utmost, Jun whined loudly and buried his face in Wonwoo’s chest immediately, wriggling desperately to find an escape but to no avail because the knot which had not deflated yet was still locking them together. They were both naked in bed, and Jun was lying on top of his alpha’s body with a knot plugged deep in his ass, long tail lying across the mattress. The bed was an outrageous mess, since they _had not cleaned up anything_. Dried cum stained the sheets, the pillows, the blankets; clothes everywhere on the floor; remnants of Jun’s slick left various wet spots on both the alpha and the bed.

“Can you please help Shua-hyung out, Jeonghan-hyung?” Wonwoo tried his best to be polite, giving an indifferent face, very ready to close his eyes again, but arms holding his kitten very tightly and securely. “He’s about to pass out. And can you please give us some privacy? I think you can see we’re not in the position to talk now.”

Wonwoo somehow had never been worried about the other members’ reaction, because he believed that, with their love for Jun, they would all willingly accept everything about the Chinese omega.

His guess had been correct, because Jeonghan only took a few seconds to calm down and then carried an unconscious Joshua out of the room. Before leaving, he threw a death glare towards the alpha.

“I will kill you if I find out you hurt my Junnie or something!”

Wonwoo groaned and threw a pillow towards the older omega’s direction.

…

Wonwoo had always smiled whenever thinking back about that day, and he believed it was also one of the most beautiful days of Jun’s life, since from that time, he no longer had to hide his identity in front of Seventeen’s members. They were truly his family now, helping him covering in public, and taking care of him whenever they realized it was getting too much for him to endure. Jun had his perfect brothers here, and also had an alpha of his own.

However, Wonwoo had to admit that perhaps he had spoiled Jun too much, giving the omega whatever he liked. It was not like Jun had ever asked for anything unacceptable, but the alpha’s heart was getting weaker and weaker day by day, especially right now. Wonwoo saw the lyrics swimming and dancing in front of his eyes, very aware of the fact that he **must** finish learning them tonight, but his blood was all going down to his groin, leaving his brain empty. Jun was playing a very bad role of a cockwarmer. He was supposed to keep Wonwoo’s dick in his mouth only, but no. The omega kept swirling his tongue around the tip over and over again, even intentionally sucking lightly. Without bobbing his head up and down, the cat looked like he was enjoying a lollipop, and this fact only destroyed Wonwoo’s mind further.

The worse thing was that, Jun could take his dick very deep down his throat, which meant Wonwoo’s whole length was enveloped by the omega’s mouth. His tail was wagging idly behind his back while the innocent fluffy ears twitched whenever they heard a growl from the alpha. The growls were supposed to be a warning for the cat to behave, but Jun obviously was not taking Wonwoo serious at all.

“What are you doing, baby?” Wonwoo warned again, voice stern and eyes dark. His right hand came to caress the omega’s cheek. “I think I need to punish you?”

It turned out to be a very wrong decision for him to make the cat talk. Jun let the large dick slip out of his mouth agonizingly slowly and sinfully, creating a very lewd sound yet the look he gave his alpha while answering was utterly innocent.

“Why? I didn’t do anything!” Jun whined and pouted. “You asked me if there was something that could pacify me, and you said you would give me everything. Am I not allowed to suck my pacifier?”

“That is not how we do this, Junnie.” Wonwoo’s frown got deeper as he growled, and this sound made Jun shiver.

Nonetheless, the air told the alpha that his kitten had just gushed out a copious amount of slick.

“It’s not fair!” The cat whined again, sticking his tongue out to lick the tip of his alpha’s dick. “You didn’t tell me what to do or not to do. You just asked me what would be my pacifier!”

_Shit!_

Wonwoo hated himself for his wrong choice of words.

“I really have to finish this, baby.” He sighed, unable to find any arguments, because he knew his kitten was about to win already.

“I’m not asking you to do anything!” Jun kept on whining, ears dropping. “You can keep learning the lyrics while I do this! I’m not disturbing you!”

Wonwoo pathetically tried to be fierce and cold to his omega.

“It seems like you prefer _punishment_. Right, Junnie?”

Unfortunately, Jun’s eyes instantly lightened up and his tail wagged ten times faster, ears perking up again. He had already known Wonwoo too well. He knew his beloved alpha could never punish him for real. If that punishment meant anything, it could only be _rough sex and an intense string of multiple orgasms and overstimulation_ , yet Jun thought he enjoyed that _a little bit too much_. The omega could never get enough of how sexy, attractive, and dominant his alpha was during those nights which had caused him to forget how to walk properly like other two legged human.

“Yes! _Punish me, alpha_!” The cat smiled and batted his eyelashes, sucking his lover’s cock for a very short moment before pulling away to continue talking. “I’m your bad kitty! Kitty is waiting for your punishment!”

Any other people could be frightened of Wonwoo’s fierce growls, yet Jun could never be one of those, because those sounds _excited him_ more than anything else. Right at this moment, the cat only wanted to get on all fours and presented himself to his alpha so as to be wrecked havoc. Jun wanted to be filled by his dick and his seeds so as to feel satisfied and contented. If possible, he even wished to put a butt plug into his ass in order to keep Wonwoo’s cum inside during his whole day at work.

…

That night, Wonwoo ended up sitting with his back against the headboard under the dimmed light to learn the lyrics. He was quite tired and sleepy, yet satisfied and happy in this peaceful moment. His kitten had fallen asleep on his lap, head resting on the alpha’s shoulder, soft and fluffy ears tickling his neck slightly. One hand holding the paper, Wonwoo used his other hand to stroke along the cat’s tail, making him purr quietly in heavenly comfort. Jun had eventually got his ultimate pacifier, finally able to sleep soundly with his alpha’s knot locking them together. Wonwoo’s steady heartbeat and breath kept him calm and relaxed, while the cat’s purring sounds and warm presence made the man feel his life perfect.

Wonwoo knew he loved cats, yet he would never adopt any cats to keep as a pet for himself.

Because Wonwoo had already had his own kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm whipped for Junnie and so is Wonwoo :"> I love WonHui sooooooooooooo muuuuuuuch and I hope you like them too!!!!
> 
> Please feel free to share your feelings and opinions because I'm extremely eager to know how you think about this one-shot ^^ If you want to talk to me or anything, I have an Instagram account which is @luna.moon96 ~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ^^


End file.
